


First time for everything

by Nele



Series: People in the Mirror [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Jee learns about all the ways in which blowjobs are tricky but wonderful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on [Princebender](http://princebender.tumblr.com), our shiny new Jeeko tumblr, who wanted to see the first time Zuko gave Jee a blowjob. Story is 100% pure filthy smut, but was processed in a brain that is also used to handle stories involving narrative and characterization. Traces may remain. 
> 
> This is a scene from an unpublished chapter of my WIP [People in the mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/339401/chapters/549142), edited to remove some spoilers for that story and help it stand on its own. No knowledge of the other fic is necessary to understand this. No beta and written in a hurry, please excuse any rough edges - I might go over it again later and straighten things out a bit.

Lieutenant Jee groaned and braced himself against the shower room's metal wall with both hands as blissfully hot water began to pour down his back. The showers were still mostly out of commission, with the pipes clogged with salt and no money to get it fixed, but he'd spent an hour cajoling one of them out of hibernation with wrenches and firebending and pleading. His poor spine needed the comfort after all that running about chasing the trice-cursed Avatar. Fruitlessly. Again.

The shower room's door creaked open. His first instinct was to ignore it; he was the best fighter here except for General Iroh, and if anyone wanted to take away his first well-deserved hot shower in weeks, they were welcome to challenge him for it. 

Then the metal under his fingers trembled with that angry, impatient, and resounding _boom_ that only one person on this ship ever managed to coax out of the doors. Jee muttered a curse and turned to face the intruder. It was indeed the brat prince himself, in full armor and wearing his customary expression of furious determination to either deal with what was bothering him or, failing that, spread the misery around more evenly. 

"Lieutenant," he announced. Then he stopped. 

Jee sighed and resigned himself to being subjected to a report about new Avatar sightings while he stood there naked as the day he was born. Zuko had never been shy about nudity in any sort of situation, whether his own or other people's. It probably had something to do with being raised in a palace where he had servants to dress him and undress him and probably wash his bits for him. In the past, he probably would have ordered Jee to put on some damn pants before launching into his newest Avatar theory. Now that they'd been going at it for months in every hidden nook and cranny of the ship, though, Zuko was hardly likely to be fazed by his lieutenant's parts waving in the proverbial breeze. Unclothed Jee was probably as remarkable as blue sky at this point.

Jee wasn't usually unhappy to see him these days, actually. On the contrary. More often than not, finding himself alone in a room with Prince Zuko resulted in very pleasant activities, fast and messy during the day, slower and with more caresses and kisses if it was a night watch and there were few others about who might hear a stray moan or whisper.

He'd been in the middle of something, though, and Zuko looked like he was on a mission that was unlikely to be pleasant or involve this exquisite shower that Jee still hadn't managed to tear himself away from. He should probably turn the water off; the room was quickly filling with steam, and he was hardly being polite here. But it felt so good. Zuko also felt good, but not in a way that soothed back pain.

"Sir. Can I help you?"

Zuko drew himself up to his full height and seemed to steel himself. 

"I want to suck you. Can I?"

Jee felt his mouth open, but nothing came out that was close to a word. 

Zuko frowned. He looked like he wanted to fidget but knew that that would ruin his I'm-in-charge pose. "Lieutenant, we discussed this. You said I could try if I wanted to."

It took a moment and a few deep breaths, but Jee managed to stop the whirligig that was spinning around every single one of the countless fantasies he'd ever head about Prince Zuko doing anything so utterly base as to put his mouth on a subordinate's privates. This was unexpected in about the same way as finding the Avatar had been a bit of a surprise. Prince Zuko did not suck cock. He had limits, even if they were limits that would have made absolutely no sense if he'd been anything other than a very young, mean, and confused royal with an excess of constantly shifting hang-ups about how he was supposed to relate to someone like Jee in a bedroom situation. 

He'd been perfectly happy to bend over right from the get-go; apparently there was nothing objectionable about taking it up the ass from someone whose birth station was just high enough that he'd be allowed to sweep ostrich horse droppings from the road that the crown prince's palanquin was about to travel over. Jee had gotten the distinct impression that Zuko wanted to fuck him in return but was somehow incapable of admitting that or asking for it, and not because of any performance anxiety. As for blowjobs, he loved getting them as much as Jee loved to dole them out, but he'd never shown any interest in doing the work himself for a change. Jee had mostly given up on him on that point. It wasn't something he could ever ask for outright, of course, but he'd gone to rather ridiculous lengths to emphasize how much _he_ got off on a mouth full of cock. He'd been sure that if Zuko hadn't taken the hint and gotten curious by now, he never would.

But if the brat had one talent, it was doing the unexpected. Sometimes, rarely, in crazy and wonderful ways. 

Jee nodded a little too vigorously, suddenly desperate to keep this promising conversation on track. He'd probably never find out why Zuko had changed his mind, but gift rhinos and all that. 

"Yes, sir. You can definitely try. You'll be wanting to take some clothes off, that armor won't be comfortable..."

Some salty water got into his mouth, and he remembered what his name was and where he was standing right now. He fumbled for the shower's lever and turned the water off. "Wait. Sir, do you mean right now? Here?"

Zuko took his metal shoulder guard by the ends and lifted it up over his head. "What's wrong with here?"

The clatter of the shoulder guard hitting the floor reverberated around the room like the ship's bell being run, and Jee winced. Somebody must have heard that. Any second now, some gap-toothed sailor would come to check out the noise and find their royal commander stripping with all the speed and efficiency of someone who engaged in quickies in corners of crowded ships all the time, while the captain stood there extremely nude, traitorous cock beginning to swell.

"Sir, that door doesn't lock. These are communal showers. Anyone could come in." Including General Iroh, who would no doubt forget he was retired and do unspeakably violent things if he walked in on Jee being serviced by his dear nephew. The General still seemed to be under the impression that the reason Zuko was not interested in girls in ports was that the poor boy was shy.

Zuko shook his head and began to tug his belt out of its clasp. "Nobody's going to come in. I put one of the pikemen in the corridor and told him to chase people off."

Jee stared at him.

"You put a guard outside the door so you could suck me off undisturbed." He had to put the thought into words. It sounded too unbelievable when it was just in his head.

Zuko frowned. "Is this some kind of problem?"

Right. Royalty, no shame. The Fire Lord and his wife probably went at it with a couple of guards standing on either side of the bed, never mind in the corridor.

He had to swallow once, twice before he could speak again. "No, sir. Not a problem."

Apparently, that was good enough. Zuko gave him a long look, but then he nodded and went back to disrobing. 

Now that Jee's brain had calmed down enough to take in some details again, it was obvious that the brat was more nervous than he was letting on. The movements of his fingers on the ties of his shirt were jerky, and there was a sharp edge of brute determination to his frown, like this was something that he was a little scared of but would go through with even if it killed him. Jee watched as the brat shrugged off his shirt, pulled his soft gray undershirt over his head, and threw both over the shoulder guard. The boots each came off with one rather vicious tug. 

Jee watched the expanse of pale skin in front of him grow and grow with something close to religious wonderment. This was rapidly shaping up to become one of the single most surreal experiences of his whole life, and he felt like he had to acknowledge the magnitude of it somehow, but no words came to mind that seemed even the least bit adequate.

This was the Fire Lord's son. Banished disgrace or not, Zuko was still a direct descendant of Agni in the sky. Jee was going to let a young and impressionable direct descendant of their patron god kneel on the floor and suck him off. Dying and appearing in front of his ancestors to have his life judged was going to be very, very interesting. And very brief.

It was a surprisingly liberating thought, and Jee had to make a conscious effort not to laugh. Zuko might stop if he laughed. The brat pulled the tie on his pants with another one of those jerky tugs, jammed two thumbs under the fabric, and pulled it down along with his loincloth in one fluid motion. He dropped everything on top of his shirts, gave Jee another determined stare, and walked up to him. He was half hard already.

It was the best blow job of Jee's life before it even started, because it was Zuko falling to his knees on the towel Jee hastily folded up and dropped at his feet. _Prince_ Zuko, willing, eager, in full possession of all his faculties, staring at Jee's cock like it was the Avatar and he wanted it.

Dear spirits, this was actually happening. The chi coiled in Jee's gut finally caught up with his body, sending a pulse of heat through his veins that set his fire thumping and brought his flesh to full hardness so fast it almost hurt. 

Zuko's eyes seemed glued to Jee's groin. His lips parted a little, as if in surprise.

He had to say... something. "No teeth. Remember to be careful with your teeth."

"Shut up, I know what to do," Zuko snapped. There was an almost terrifying look of concentration on his face, as if he was preparing to try a new firebending move and was desperate to get it right the first time.

Of course he knew what to do, Jee had blown him more times than he could count and the brat was more than intelligent enough to learn by example. Jee wasn't actually worried that he'd get hurt. His mind was just not quite there anymore. "Right, sir."

Warm hands landed on his thighs, squeezing and shifting, as if Zuko was looking for a good way to hold on. It looked like he was still busy getting enough nerve up to actually go ahead; Jee's cock was bobbing right in front of his face, but he was deliberately leaning back just far enough that it wouldn't bump into his nose or his cheek or... He was going to do it. He was hesitating, but he was really going to do it.

"Sir."

"What," Zuko said. He took a few deep breaths. Jee could feel it because his cock was perfectly positioned to catch most of the hot air on Zuko's every exhale.

"Sir, go ahead. You'll do fine." He reached out and petted the side and the back of Zuko's shaved head, as kindly as he could, trying not to nudge or push or... "Sir. _Please._ "

Zuko huffed and began to wet his lips with his tongue in a rather methodical, utterly non-seductive way. Then he looked up at Jee. His good cheek was a little red.

"Stop staring at me."

Jee took a deep breath. "If I close my eyes now, can I look later?"

A nod. 

Nobody had specified what 'later' meant, so Jee could open his eyes again any time he wanted. "All right, sir." 

He leaned back against the wall, shifted his feet a bit more apart, and let his eyelids drop. The last thing he glimpsed was Zuko leaning in with his mouth already open.

His own lips parted as soft, pliant wetness engulfed him. He'd expected a bit of licking first, maybe hands, but of course the brat would jump in head first rather than test the waters. It was an unfortunate tendency in most situations, but now...

Jee's fingers stuttered against the back of Zuko's good ear as he slid in deeper. It had been long enough that he'd almost forgotten how this felt, and with no vision to distract him, even this simple sensation felt divine. He could hear nothing except for his own slow breaths, and below, the sharper sound of someone breathing through his nose. There was warm, wet metal under his feet, more wet metal against his back and his buttocks, fingers and short nails digging into the tender parts of his hips, steam in the air and in his open mouth, fire in his throat, and... Oh. 

The slickness around his cock shifted like a living thing, froze for a moment, and then shifted again, as if Zuko was trying to adjust to the unfamiliar shape and weight in his mouth. Jee kept his eyes squeezed fiercely shut and concentrated on making useful noises - a gasp when the curl of a tongue slid along his flesh, a soft hiss of warning when he felt a hint of teeth. 

The stillness was starting to feel uncomfortable, though. Zuko was moving, a little, but he wasn't quite managing to bob his head, and he didn't seem to have figured out how to establish some form of suction. The motions of his tongue were getting agitated rather than enthusiastic. 

Jee opened his eyes and looked down. The sight made fire pulse under his skin, but it was dampened by the unhappy curl of Zuko's lone eyebrow and the obvious tension in his face and shoulders.

Not everyone could enjoy having another man's flesh in their mouths, but Jee loved it like he did few other things. There was nothing quite like the power that came with being down on his knees but still able to play a man like a pipa, and in the right circumstances, opening his mouth to let someone in felt more trusting and intimate even than bending over for a fuck. He so dearly wanted Zuko to enjoy this just as much. Because his life would be greatly improved by regular blowjobs from an energetic young firebender, of course, and maybe also a little because he always felt strangely touched when it turned out that Zuko liked something that Jee liked.

He was just starting to wonder how to interrupt when Zuko's eyes snapped up at his, all ablaze with the usual annoyance and impatience. There was something small and helpless curled under the bluster, though.

Jee pushed a few fingertips against Zuko's forehead, gently, to keep him from following as he pulled back. His buttocks were already against the wall, so he didn't manage to withdraw all the way.

"Sir, go more slowly. You don't need to do it all the first time."

Zuko glowered and made a hard sound of protest that reverberated from Jee's groin all the way up to his neck. His eyes flashed in a way that would usually have Jee backing off and making apologies for whatever offense he'd caused.

Jee stared down at him. Something dangerous and giddy in the back of his head wanted to say _That would be a lot more convincing if you took your mouth off my cock first_ , but he didn't want Zuko to actually take said mouth away and start using it to scream invective. Jee could go for an hour or so without insulting his superior officers if he tried. He really could.

He sighed as he petted Zuko's good cheek, rubbing his fingers over the heated skin and trying not to shiver when his hand bumped against his cock. This was exactly what still happened every time they fucked. At first Jee had tried to scold him for taking in too much too soon, but he'd soon realized that the brat actually liked getting fucked hard and with too little preparation. Maybe what he liked wasn't the burn and the pain in itself so much as the challenge of overcoming it, pushing his body to take on more than it could and get used to it and _like_ it. It was almost like he didn't believe he was doing something worth his time if it wasn't about conquering his own limits.

Jee had been with a few other men who enjoyed a dash of hurt with their pleasure, and he was hardly one to judge, but Zuko always felt a little young to be that fond of pain play. They should probably sit down and have a talk about this thing some day, but Jee kept putting it off. Getting Zuko to talk about himself was about as pleasant as pulling his own teeth and then eating them.

And if he was completely honest... Jee didn't have much reason or opportunity to jerk off by himself these days, but when he did, it was nearly always to the memory of the way Zuko had hissed and keened the first time he'd convinced Jee to take him almost dry.

"Sir..."

Now Zuko did pull away. He didn't go far, though. The tip of Jee's cock came to rest on his cheek, and he didn't shake it off.

"I can do it. Give me a minute," he said. His voice was too sharp, too controlled, and the faint hint of color on his face had turned into a fierce blush.

Jee ran his thumb over Zuko's too-dry lips. "Sir, don't try to take in so much at once. Give yourself some space."

The frown deepened. "You can take mine all the way down to... all the way." He gulped hard enough to make his throat bob.

Jee smiled at the oddly warm and pleasant rush of exasperation that had become so familiar to him over the last couple of months. Oh, the brat was precious sometimes.

"That takes practice, sir. I appreciate the effort, but stick with the basics for now."

Zuko's brow furrowed, all determination under a thin veneer of embarrassment. There was a gleaming drop of something on the tip of his nose - spit, or sweat or water, who knew. Jee wanted to lick it. 

"I can do it. Next time."

Jee nodded and smiled. He believed that. When Prince Zuko promised he was going to manage something, then he was going to manage it. He'd probably find a way to practice, though how he was going to go about practicing cocksucking without the actual thing there to put in his mouth, Jee didn't want to know.

Actually, he did want to know, but it could wait.

"Just do what you think you'll enjoy, sir. If it involves putting your mouth on me in any way, I can guarantee you I'll enjoy it too."

Jee took one of Zuko's hands and maneuvered it towards his groin. A small moan escaped him when the pale fingers wrapped around his cock in that firm and practiced grip he liked, at once, as if it was pure reflex for Zuko by now.

"Use your hand," he said. "Your fingers. See how far you can take it in and mark the spot with your fingers. That way you can't choke, and you don't have to think about it so you can concentrate on other things."

Zuko grumbled under his breath and just kept frowning, as if he wanted to object just because he was a contrary little bastard who never did what Jee told him to if there was any other alternative at all. It looked like he couldn't think of anything, though. 

He adjusted his grip, rolled his eyes up at Jee, and leaned in.

Jee let his head fall back against the wall as the slick heat returned, wrapping over and around him more tentatively and at the same time more confidently than before. Miraculously enough, Zuko did go more slowly. He spent a good minute suckling on the head before he tried to move down further, and then he started flexing his fingers almost immediately, the way Jee had taught him to months ago. The confident pressure was a rather blissful counterpoint to the more careful goings-on elsewhere.

"Good," Jee murmured. "Go with what you know..."

He splayed his fingers on Zuko's shaved head again, kneading the skin in time with the slow suction that was descending down his cock. There was something deliciously _close_ about touching a part of a person that was meant to be covered and inaccessible, and judging by the way Zuko shivered whenever Jee touched and rubbed the stubble, he felt the same way. A jolt of something seemed to travel through him when Jee's fingers traced the invisible line around his good ear.

Zuko seemed to be getting the hang of it; his movements were becoming more regular, he was starting to hollow out his cheeks instead of using just his lips, and he was keeping his sharp little teeth out of the way and exhaling just the right amount of heat. Jee hummed along with every soft, wet pull on his sensitive flesh. He distracted himself from the urge to move his hips by letting his fingers wander along the soft curve of Zuko's skull, around and up, until they reached his hairline. The diamond's edges were as taut and severe as ever; Jee had no idea how Zuko was managing to shave the back of his head that precisely by himself. He let three fingers slide along the hair until they converged against the base of the ponytail.

He wanted to hold on to it. Desperately so. Every single one of all the many fantasies he'd ever entertained about Zuko doing this had involved grabbing the ponytail, to guide him and make him move and hold him in place as Jee thrust into...

A rasp of tongue over the top of his glans jolted him out of that little reverie. He sighed and caressed the shell of Zuko's ear in apology. Perhaps the brat would enjoy some hair-pulling; judging by how much he seemed to get off on being handled roughly, he might even enjoy it quite a bit. Today was for letting him explore and experiment at his own pace, though. At some happy point in the future, there would surely be an occasion to introduce some more of Jee's overactive imagination into this. Maybe even very soon. Zuko was an amazingly quick study in some rather un-princely areas, and he loved nothing more than to learn new things.

But today they'd keep it simple. The crown prince of the Fire Nation was going to move his red lips up and down that cock until Jee came from it. That sounded more than sufficient. There weren't many low-born grizzled old lieutenants in the Navy who could say that that was a thing that had happened to them.

By now, Zuko was bobbing his head in a steady rhythm and with no hesitation at all, and the excitement was clearly getting to him. He was moving his whole upper body instead of just his head; every suck came at the end of a slow, languid undulation of his spine. He didn't seem to be aware he was doing it. The flutter of his tongue against the underside of Jee's cock was becoming more of a slow waving motion that felt like one part intent and seven parts old, hidden instinct.

The warmth that curled deep in Jee's chest had nothing and everything to do with the pleasure singing through his muscles. _He likes it. He likes it._

Jee began to exert some pressure on the back of Zuko's skull, on and off, following the rocking movement of that lovely young body. Zuko moaned around his mouthful, but he sounded happy and comfortable, so Jee tightened his grip and pushed harder - not enough that Zuko wouldn't be able to pull away if he really wanted to, but enough to take charge of how deep and how fast they were going.

Zuko's eyes flicked up briefly, then closed again. He didn't look angry, just dazed, and he was starting to pant a little. Jee hummed and petted his head, his shoulder, the fingers still clutched firmly around the base of his cock.

"I'll take over some of the work now," he whispered. "You just stay like that, don't move."

He began to move his hips with every bob of Zuko's head, meeting him halfway on every suck. It took him a few strokes to make his muscles remember how far he could push until he made Zuko's fingers hit his lips. Once he went too hard and almost forced himself in deeper; the grip around his cock tightened to the point of pain, and he made a soft noise of apology and kept his next few thrusts shallow.

It took every ounce of his willpower to move gently, to rock his hips rather than let go and outright fuck the brat prince's mouth. He went in so slick and easy that he almost wondered if Zuko had taken a swallow of the oil they used otherwise. Every instroke made tiny wet noises that Zuko had been able to contain before, but was forced to release now that he wasn't fully in control of the rhythm. A few more thrusts, and a bit of saliva began to bubble on the edges of his stretched lips.

The groan that tore itself from Jee's mouth must have been a lot louder than he'd intended, because Zuko opened his eyes and looked up.

"Good," Jee crooned. He held the lopsided gaze as he continued to push, watching his cock move in and out, wet and glistening. He couldn't have looked elsewhere if he'd been paid his weight in gold coins to do so. Zuko's unscarred eye was wide and questioning and achingly, heartbreakingly beautiful.

"That's good," Jee repeated, fingers stroking shaky patterns through the sweat on Zuko's temple. "Like that, just like that, _good_..."

Zuko's eyes turned glassy at the praise. He tilted his head and shifted his fingers to let Jee in a bit deeper, and the soft whine he made in the back of his throat sounded sweet and pleased.

By now, Jee wasn't touching the plating of the wall with any part of his body except his shoulders, but he could feel it had heated up far past the temperature that would cause horrible burns to any non-bender who touched it. He took a few very deliberate breaths to cool down both himself and the metal. If he accidentally warped parts of the intricate plumbing in the room, he probably wouldn't be able to fix it himself. The next person to use the room would notice and call the mechanics, and they had working brains. They'd realize there were only a very limited number of reasons for any bender to lose control like that in a shower room, and that could end badly.

He'd barely managed to lower the temperature of the wall to touchable when Zuko ruined his efforts with a long, deliberate lick all the way from Jee's balls up to the tip of his cock. When he got there, he took in a big gulp of air and dove down again until his lips hit his fingers.

Jee hadn't meant to grip at the ponytail. It just happened. Zuko growled, and even if there was a rather bubbly edge to the sound, Jee had no idea how was he even managing to _growl_ with his mouth that full.

He quickly let go and moved his hand to the side of Zuko's head again. Then he added a hand on the other side, far enough back that he could cradle the skull without touching the scar in any way. 

"I'm going to move faster. If you can't keep up, just relax. Just hold open for me." He kneaded the skin behind Zuko's ears with his thumbs. It was soaked with sweat. "Trust me."

Jee moved his feet apart a bit more to give himself a steadier stance, then went from swaying his hips to thrusting. His muscles sang at the sudden freedom, even if he still had to be careful; he couldn't just slam in, not like this. _Not right now, but maybe some other time if you make him like it._

Zuko seemed to like it just fine. He made a few aborted attempts to follow along, but either the rhythm was too fast or his neck muscles were getting tired, because he seemed to give up and just let his head rest on Jee's strong hands. His own free hand shifted, releasing its death grip on Jee's thigh in favor of taking a death grip on his left buttock. 

The sudden proximity of hot fingertips to some very delicate skin was extremely distracting, even more so than the realization that he could feel his own thrusts reverberating all the way to Zuko's fingers. 

There didn't seem to be room for a single thought in his head anymore, or at least none that wasn't about how his cock and his balls were throbbing like all the fire and blood he had in his whole body was in there now and wanted _out_. If this kept up, he'd come, and he didn't want to. Not yet. Not until he absolutely had to or risk exploding, or until Zuko looked like he might be getting tired of this new activity.

He didn't look like he was losing patience. At all. His eyes had fluttered almost closed, leaving no more than an unfocused slit of shivering gold. He was starting to lean back on his heels as he let Jee nudge him further and further away from the wall. The curve of his spine was pronounced enough that Jee could see most of his body now instead of just his head and shoulders. The muscles in his thighs and his stomach were taut and twitching, and his cock was jutting up hard and dark with blood.

"Sir," Jee tried, curling his fingers around Zuko's arm and trying to push away the pesky hand on his buttocks. "Sir, use that hand for yourself. Touch yourself. You can, go ahead." He tried very hard not to think about the picture Zuko would make, jerking off with those quick and efficient motions that he always liked to use on Jee. So long as the brat was touching him a little less, Jee would manage to hold on a little longer.

The hand shifted, slipping and scratching along Jee's heated skin, but it didn't move down. Zuko slung his whole arm around Jee's waist instead, and then he let go of Jee's cock as well and _hugged_ him, one well-muscled forearm resting just above Jee's buttocks and the other just under them. Without the barrier of fingers, Jee's cock immediately slid in a little deeper, but Zuko turned his head and caught it in his cheek before it could hit the back of his throat. He whimpered and buried his face in Jee's groin.

It was only years of experience at pretending he was sober and coherent in front of superior officers that enabled Jee to open his mouth and make words.

"Sir, I need you to let go. Right now. Or..." His voice cracked like a weeping child's, but if he relaxed his throat or any muscle in his body right now, he'd lose it. He tried to say _or I'll come in your mouth and it will be disgusting and you might never want to do this again_ and _holy spirits of volcanoes and forest fires, why are you hugging me_ , but nothing came out.

The two-armed grip around his waist and thighs flexed, warm fingertips digging into all the sensitive parts of his sides. When Jee pushed feebly at Zuko's shoulders, Zuko shook his head and moaned in protest, cuddling closer as if he wanted to crawl under Jee's skin. 

The movement and vibration around Jee's cock was almost unbearable, but at the same time it was only one more layer of unbearable on top of very many others.

His fingers jerked against Zuko's scalp, trying to creep up to Zuko's hair and _grab_ all of their own accord. Jee hissed between his teeth. Every bit of him ached to grab the ponytail and hold that mouth in place until he'd fucked it full of every drop he had. It would surely earn him two hand-shaped burns on his thighs, or further north, but he wanted it so bad. Now. Now now now...

Agni, Zuko's firebending was still so uncontrolled that he might really burn Jee if he got a mouthful of come sprung on him. He might actually do it. It was a tremendous effort to sustain the flash of self-preservation long enough to act on it, but Jee managed somehow -he snatched at the ponytail and pulled. 

Zuko went backwards with a grunt of surprise and pain, and Jee's cock slipped from his mouth with a _pop_ so perfectly obscene that the sound snapped clean through every last thread of self-restraint that Jee had left.

The grip Zuko had on Jee's thighs and middle was far stronger than the grip Jee had on the ponytail, though. Zuko jerked himself forward again immediately, probably out of reflex or maybe because he'd been about to unbalance and fall on his back, or... It didn't matter why. His furious eyes snapped wide open and up at Jee's, and his face was right there and...

Oh.

_Oh._

By the time Jee remembered how to operate his own lungs, Zuko's eyes were already no more than blazing slits. His panting was turning into snarling, breath by breath, and he was so close that Jee could feel the air around his wilting cock heat up with alarming speed. The fingers that still clutched at his thighs could just as well have been smoldering irons. It was a good thing that most of the heat in his body was already in that general vicinity, otherwise he might not have been able to muster enough concentration to keep the ten pinpricks of heat from turning into ten real burns that would be extremely painful and hard to explain.

Zuko's shocked features started to twist into that more coherent mask of absolute and unstoppable outrage that Jee was so very familiar with. Jee looked down at him in mute, desperate anticipation, not daring to blink just in case he missed something. The brat was going to do his infamous royal shouting act. He was really going to start screaming, right there and then, without even getting up first. Completely naked, aroused, on his knees, and with Jee's come painting sticky trails down his flaming cheeks.

One of the trails was heading straight for the corner of his wet, swollen mouth. He wasn't wiping it off. He _snarled_ the second the drop touched his lips, baring twice as many teeth as Jee had ever seen him show.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

It was a good tirade, long and furious and loud enough to make the walls shake. Jee didn't hear a word of it.


End file.
